Five Nights At Freddy's + (tentative name)
Five Nights at Freddy's + is a remake of the original Five Nights at Freddy's for the PC made by CSketch and NutikTehWolf, it's $9.99 and adds some new features. Gameplay The gameplay is near-same from the regular FNAF, but now Bonnie and Foxy can get to you from a completely other pathway: The Vents. The vents connect to the Surveillance Room (Office)'s roof. You must lock the ventway which uses extra energy. You can tell if the ventway has Foxy or Bonnie because it will start making almost like a clanking sound. Extra Features Zoom-In You can zoom in on specific areas in certain rooms like Pirate's cove to see if Foxy is ready to climb the vents, You can also zoom on posters to see better if Golden Freddy is ready to attack and you can also zoom in on the Arcade Room Vent to see if Bonnie has entered through it. Flashlight You can use the Flashlight to point at certain dark areas on cameras or to point at the big window in front of you in order to see when an Animatronic is getting close. Power Usage You can keep track of your power usage with a small number under the Power Capacity. It will say how much energy will go down in an in-game minute. New Rooms The restaurant now has 2 brand new rooms, the Center Hallway which doesn't have a camera but you can see it by pointing at your flashlight at the big window in front of you, and the Arcade Room which is a brand new room, Pirate's Cove was also redesigned to look like it's own area instead of just a curtain. Power Capacity Instead of being a percentaje and maxing at 100, It's a unit and maxes normally at 10,000. Here are the possible Energy users and how much energy they use. *Flashlight is used so you can see and not blank black room. Uses 125 power per second (minute in-game). If you used this alone, you'd last 8 in-game hours before power-outage. *Doors (Up to 2 at once) consumes 333 power per minute in-game per door. *Vent locks uses 500 power per in-game minute. *Cameras needs 300 power per in-game minute. Custom Night Requires 1 star. You can set AI's, Time, and Power capacity. AI settings Each AI goes up to 25. *Increasing Freddy makes Freddy teleport more. *Increasing Golden Freddy makes it more likely a poster will have Golden Freddy. Story Your name is Mike Schmidt, you want to seek for some thrill in your life so you take a summer job as a nightwatch at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, however you quickly find out that the real thread isn't criminals, it's the Animatronics which go wild at night and start killing nightwatches, now you must survive 5 nights in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and avoid being stuffed into an animatronic endoskeleton. As you go along the game you may find "Newspaper Points" which are small baskets sticked to the walls around the game, if you zoom in on one you may or may not find a newspaper clipping which reveals a bit more of the lore, the rarest yet the most important ones are: "Murder in Family Pizzeria! Recently there has been a case that has shocked millions and has brought fear into many, this terrible catastrophe is about the murder of 4 kids, not much is known about the murderer, except for the fact that he stole a Freddy Fazbear costume, probably to lure the kids, and that he stuffed their corpses into Animatronic Endoskeletons, which finished them off for good, the murderer is still on the loose and police is on the search for him, as the pizzeria goes, it has lost a tremendous amount of customers, and the manager has even said that if the pizzeria doesn't get enough costumers by the end of the year they will be forced to close down!" "Animatronic bites kid! Controversial pizzeria gets sued! Now there has been alot of controversy going around about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ever since the terrible murder that ocurred there, but we all thought that would be left in the past...however, a similar event in terms of gruesomeness has happened recently at that same pizzeria, we have news that one of the animatronic robots (we are still not sure which) recently bote a kid's frontal lobe off, the kid miraculously survived, however the family still sued the pizzeria for a high amount of money, which the pizzeria couldn't pay due to it's lack of costumers, this just added up to the pizzeria's problems, now what is happening to the pizzeria currently? Well, it's just about to be closed down in 1 or 2 months from now on, and unlike before, this time it has barely any chance of being re-opened, and in my opinion that's probably for the better" Animatronics Phone Messages Night 1: "Uh...hello? Are you listening to this? I really can't tell since this is a pre-recorded message, so I'm just gonna assume you're paying attention to me. First of all, welcome to your new summer job as a nightwatch at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, now you may be wondering who I am, well I just happen to be another Nightwatch. So, uh, where do I begin, oh I guess talking about the animatronics is important, let's start with that. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has 3 animatronic characters, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken, and these animatronics, well, go mad at night and try to kill Nightwatches....okay I know it doesn't make much sense, but it's true. Actually, you should be paying attention to them because they should be active as we're talking, each one of them has their own pattern, so just, uh, memorize them and to prevent them from getting in your office just lock the doors when they're about to enter. But don't keep them closed all night, because this restaurant has limited energy and can't afford a generator, so try your best to stay alive. If you make it then you'll get to listen to my voice tomorrow, yay, good luck *under his breath* you'll need it. *click*" Night 2: "Hey there! You made it to Night 2! I'm so proud of ya, so now uh what do we talk about....well uh, oh yeah *snaps fingers* Foxy! Now as you can see, Pirate's Cove is completely empty, I mean usually Chica goes in there but then just moves along, so what's the stage there for? Well, there was actually a fourth animatronic known as Foxy the Pirate Fox, but he was disabled and kept hidden behind those curtains ever since the Bite of '87, it's amazing how the human body can survive without the frontal lobe, eh? So the reason I didn't tell you about him is because he doesn't do, like, anything in the first night, so don't go thinking that I'm a liar, okay? So here's a lil' tip to deal with him, don't watch him too much...but be sure to casually eye him a little each night because if he's watched too much or not watched at all he WILL activate, if he does he'll crawl through the vents and jump right at you from above, you can avoid that by locking the Vent Lockway, yeah that's a thing, look above you, neat, huh? So yeah, I think it would be worth mentioning that this place will be closing down soon, I guess it was kinda obvious, I mean just look at it, also the killer Animatronics aren't helping at all. But, I don't think anyone apart from us Nightwatches know about "them", so uh....just look at it! So...I don't think there's anything else for me to tell you, oh! Yeah, if you DO die, don't worry, Fazbear Entertainment should send a "Missing Employee" report...after cleaning every bit of evidence that may point to the killer animatronics, at least that's what happened to my friend Tim...God, I miss Tim, we were awesome at Basketball back in high school. *click* Night 3: "...Heh, Tim was quite the ladies' man as well, I remember when he dated Rebecca and Mary at the same time, oh those were the good times....oh yeah! Um, good job getting to your third night, you're getting every night just a little closer to that 120 dollar paycheck, exciting, I know, okay so from this night onwards Bonnie will get the ability to crawl through the vents in Arcade Room, but you know the drill already, just look up, close the vent lockway and bam, however he won't always do this, sometimes he'll just follow his usual pattern so watch out for that, also just a lil' random tip, if uh, you ever run out of p-power, and Freddy comes you should uh...be able to play limp! Yeah just play dead and don't move, that'll buy you some time and if it's getting close to 6 AM it may even guarantee survival, so uh I'm running out of these useful tips but I will most probably still leave a message for you next night, though it probably won't be as informative as these last ones. *click*" Night 4: "You know, it's actually quite healthy if you think about it, it helps you memorize patterns alot more, I've gone through a small check-up today and it seems I'm healthier than ever! ....Not that I'll stay in this devilish place of course, I will have to look for an actual career eventually and get a real job, also the whole killer animatronics thing, yeah, I just thought it would be a pretty cool thing to mention....*sigh* I'm really running out of things to say, i'll bring a list of topics tomorrow, not like it matters anyways since this is a pre-recorded message and you cannot even respond to me. *facepalms* You know what? It should be better if I just stopped it at here, I really don't have anything else to say soo, good-bye for tonight, I guess. *click*" Night 5: "Uh, okay.. *Foxy is heard crawling through the vents* You stay there Foxy, I'm busy here! U-uh, you know, whatever your name is? S-sorry if that sounded rude but, uh, I'm kinda proud of you, haha.. *moans* Urk! *closes door* I mean you managed to keep your cool and calm after all this madness! And even though no one will ever understand why I'm so proud of you because no one will even *gulp* know about the whole....the whole...oh no...the door is jammed, the door is jammed, uh it's like 5:30 AM already so if I just don't look at cameras, Bonnie won't be able to get me- *Freddy's jingle plays* ....oh no....oh no....this is bad...really bad *gulp* so uh, I'm really proud of you future Nightwatch and I hope you make it through this last ni-- AH--*Animatronic scream and static*" Extra-Hard Night: "Uh, hello there! This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's manager, and first of all I would like to thank you for your hard work, few people take the weekend night-shift in this restaurant. They're either out there partying or watching a movie, heh, so for working here on the weekend night-shift you'll get an extra bonus of 10 dollars! *coughing* If you're even alive by then... *more coughing* Also I would like to mention that the few people that who have taken this night-shift have all entered this same restaurant and the next day screaming about the animatronics becoming more "violent" and trying to kill them more than ever before, hahahaha, funny, right? So better watch out for those *funny voice* violent killer animatronics! Hahahahaha...oh boy, so yeah, pass through the night, get those extra 10 dollars and yeah, goodbye. *click" Category:Games Category:Remakes